Untitled
by cruel angel3
Summary: It's about a vampire named Angelina. ( it seems alot better inside


Disclaimer : It pains me to say this but I do not own Jagar or Fala or any of the other characters in this fic or the settings . I'm not making any money off of this either… it makes me sad to say that. BUT I do own Angelina and Nicholas.  
  
  
  
I entered the hallway to a stench of something metallic. Opening the door my eyes were met with splashes of crimson liquid on the walls. I noticed on the bed was a big lump. I tried to yell for her to move and only succeeded in collapsing to the floor. A flood of tears began to spill. I sat there and kept muttering " Mommy". At some point I stopped crying and noticed a dark figure in the corner of the room. He silently picked me up in his arms and then in a blink of an eye we appeared in a different room.  
  
After I calmed down, Jagar explained to me that he was a friend of Mommy. Even after what happened, I couldn't help but still be the naïve child all children are at the age of three and believed him. Looking back I guess I believed him only because I didn't want to be alone. Though I lived with him for fourteen years it wasn't until I was seventeen before I found out what he truly was. Don't ask me how I never noticed. Maybe I really just am that stupid or maybe he's just that good of an actor. I really hope it's the latter.  
  
It happened one night when I woke up from a nightmare covered in sweat and decided to get a drink of water. As I passed Jagar's door, which was half opened, I heard him and Fala, someone he was extremely fond of, arguing about me at least, it seemed to be about me. As the arguing became more intense I saw Jagar open his mouth, and his teeth enlarged themselves into canines. I stood there and stared at them in amazement and horror, and as my brain started to think coherently enough, I ran out of the house and into the night.  
  
Leaving the town, which I now know, is called New Mayhem, I accidentally bumped into a boy who seemed around my age, but as I looked more closely at him I noticed that he also had a deathly paleness to him and I realized what he was. Before I had a chance to run away, I felt fangs pierce my skin and soon after felt a salty substance being forced into my mouth. When I woke up I was in a dark room and the vampire was leaning against the wall to my right.  
  
" You're awake," he stated with coldness.  
  
I could only stare at him and ask, " Who are you?  
  
" My name's Nicholas," only half listening I felt a hunger," You should feed."  
  
" What do you mean? What did you do to me? ," I screamed.  
  
" I turned you into one of us." With that, he disappeared.  
  
Finally looking around, I noticed a boy tied up in the corner and without thinking I went to him and the next thing I knew he was lying limp in my arms.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Before I say anymore let me introduce myself. Me name ironically is Angelina. I am a vampire. There are many legends concerning my kind, such as the cross and daylight, which are nothing more than a legend. We can eat food like humans and we can transform ourselves into any animal we wish. We can also disappear and reappear in a blink of an eye.  
  
I do not leave my old Victorian home in Concord, Massachusetts unless needed to, usually to feed. To make the time go by I read and… plant. Though I may be a few centuries old I consider myself to be extremely modern. I have a television, computer and etc. I go to New York to hunt because it would raise suspicions about me if deaths were to occur near my home.  
  
I've been avoiding my kind for many reasons. The major one is because I found out that Jagar and Nicholas have been searching for me. Though that doesn't seem like a good reason to avoid others I can assure you that it is. Jagar is a very powerful vampire, one of the most powerful in the whole world, and if anyone were to know where I was he would find me easily. I have though sometimes thought about going back to see him for many years it wasn't till last week that I gathered enough courage to actually do so. That's also how I got myself into all this mess.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
As I walked out of a dirty alley in New York, I decided to go to New Mayhem. I admit that I sometimes felt guilty for leaving Jagar but I just couldn't face him knowing that he had lied to me for so many years. Seeing him would also remind me of how stupid and weak I was back then. Plus the fact that he also killed my mother. After I finally put the puzzles together, my mom dead, him just conveniently being there, and him being a vampire. Wonder how I never noticed.  
  
Entering the large room of Las Noches, I found myself being pushed around by a bunch of very drunken mortals. How I knew they were drunk? Besides the fact that they stunk of liquor, if they were sober they'd have realized what I was. Finally I lost my patience after getting pushed back to the entrance for the fifth time. I picked up the closest human to me and threw him in the air like he was made of helium and let gravity finish the job. Realizing what was going on the other humans quickly left the building forgetting their friend. The others gave me enough room to walk up to the bar.  
  
The only good thing about being a leech is being feared. Looking around I noticed that there were no vampires, which was surprising. As I poured something down my throat, I heard voiced and went to see what was going on. Opening the door I saw a few of my kind I didn't recognize and along with them was Jagar and Nicholas. 


End file.
